Hana Will Not Give Up!
"That's right, Hana-chan!" Opening Clip Hana and Pop practice math problems with Doremi. Hana outplays Pop and Pop is bugged about it. Summary Hana passes the 9th witch exam while Pop is a little jealous at how fast she is progressing. Recap The ojamajos produce jewelry and Onpu produces sticker out of Momoko's drawings. Majorica reminds them, that they are opening the Maho-do soon. Dela appears and tells them, that she found a witch who can learn them weaving. Her name is Majocross. Dela charges them money for the information. The girls decide to go to Majocross that night, so they can learn to weave as soon as possible. Dela also informs them that tonight some exams take place. Pop has the chance to pass the Level 2 exam and Hana can try to pass the Level 9 exam. At night, Doremi and Pop are ready to go to the Witch World. They have a rough time trying to wake Hana. Doremi then helps Hana to get ready and dresses Hana's hair. Meanwhile, Pop discovers that Hana already finished the subject material of the second grade and started maths for the third grade. She is shocked that Hana already learned that much. The seven girls take off to the witch world. They cheer for Hana at her Level 9 exam and even film her. Hana has to accomplish that the flower in front of her blooms. She manages the task immediately. Mota and Motamota tell her that she has passed the exam. Hana wants to do more and uses magic so that all the flowers around her start to bloom. Doremi upbraids Hana and tells her that she should stop. Hana doesn't listen, so the girls use the magical stage to stop the flowers. The flowers vanish and Hana wants to perform magic again, but Doremi, Hazuki and Aiko shout at her to stop already. Pop's Level 2 exam is next. The girls want to support her too, but Pop insists on them, that they should go and search for Majocross to learn how to weave. Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko and Hana take off and arrive at a scary forest. Momoko and Hazuki are scared and hide between Aiko. They search for the house of Majocross. They hear someone weave and so they find her house. Inside is Majocross, who is weaving. They ask her if she could learn them how to weave. Hana detects some rings and the girls start to search through the house. They find a beautiful carpet made by Majocross. The witch throws the girls out of her house after she overhears them talk about using magic to produce carpets. Meanwhile, Pop gets the task to remove the magic tree that blocks the street to pass the Level 2 exam. She uses magic to remove the magic tree. The tree moves somewhere else but instantly moves back to his old place. Pop is under considerable strain because she doesn't want to drag behind Hana at the Witch exams too. Hana is bored and flies away to support Pop. The ojamajos think about how they could have displeased Majocross. They want to find out, so Doremi transforms the 5 girls into hamsters. They sneak into Majocross' house and observe her. Majocross discovers them and throws them out again. Outside the house, they see many beautiful tapestries. A gust of wind comes and the tapestries are blown away. Doremi and the other girls fly after them immediately and catch them soon. Doremi falls into the water with her caught tapestry. They return to Majocross and apologize for the wet tapestry. Majocross is settled and is now ready to teach the girls how to weave. The 5 girls take notes attentive. In the meantime, Pop is still busy with her task, while Hana is arriving and wants to play with her. Hana notices that Pop acts out of character. She remembers a moment when she didn't want to go inside, even though she would get sick if she stayed outside longer. Pop talks to Majorika that she is certain that Hana has a reason to be so stubborn. They discover a caterpillar who turns into a butterfly at that moment. Majorika now understands Hana and uses magic to heat Hana, Pop and herself, so they could watch the caterpillar until the transformation is finished. Hana tells Pop, that she misses how Pop used to be to her. Pop apologizes to Hana. They discover a bird on the magic tree. Pop uses magic, so they can talk to the bird. The bird tells them, that he is separated from his mother and he wants to wait on the magic tree for her to come back. Pop decides to search for his mother. Meanwhile, the other 5 girls have finished learning how to weave and are on the way back to Hana and Pop. Pop and Hana are searching for the mother of the bird. They find her injured because a big rock is on her wing. Pop and Hana roll the rock together away from the wing and the mother of the bird is free again. They return to the magic tree and show him, that they have found the mother of the bird. The magic tree moves away and so Pop has passed her exam. Because Hana helped her, she has passed the Level 8 exam and gets her fairy named Toto. The other girls arrive and come to know that Pop has passed her exam. Spells used * Bloom, flower! * Keep on blooming, flowers! * Make the flowers Hana-chan created disappear! * Magic Tree, move aside! * Turn us into hamsters! * Little bird, tell me why are you sad? Quotes Trivia Characters introduced: Majocross, Toto Gallery 04.03.03.JPG 04.03.04.JPG 04.03.05.JPG 04.03.06.JPG|Hana being filmed 04.03.07.JPG|The girls cheering on Hana 04.03.08.JPG 04.03.09.JPG 04.03.10.JPG 04.03.11.JPG 04.03.12.JPG 04.03.13.JPG|Toto is introduced 04.03.14.JPG|Majocross Category:Dokkan episodes Category:Needs Editing Category:Episodes Category:Hana-chan episodes